Nemeroth
Nemeroth is the leader of the Chaos Space Marine Warband, the Chosen of Nemeroth, invading Graia. He is a Chaos Sorcerer Lord who displays strong psychic powers and serves as the primary antagonist of "Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine". Nemeroth is equipped with Terminator armor and a pair of Lightning Claws. Like most Chaos Space Marines, he is sadistic and arrogant in nature. Nemeroth doesn't appear to be aligned with any specific Chaos God; the Chaos Drones he employs are associated with Nurgle and the abundant Bloodletter Daemons with Khorne, while Sorcerers are usually associated with Tzeentch. Involvement Nemeroth first appears in Chapter 11, right after Captain Titus has fired the Psychic Scourge. A Warp gate opens and Bloodletters attack the Orks that were facing the Ultramarines. Several daemons leap on Warboss Grimskull, who topples over a railing and falls, just as Nemeroth arrives. Inquisitor Drogan arrives to the scene and approaches the Chaos Lord and the daemons. Titus warns Drogan back, but is silenced by a psychic attack and a sarcastic comment from Nemeroth. The Inquisitor calmly walks through the Bloodletters and falls to his knees before Nemeroth. The Sorcerer then appears to extract some sort of "essence" – manifested as purple light – from Drogan, who falls to the ground lifeless. Nemeroth makes a speech suggesting that he just absorbed Drogan's memories and knows exactly what has been going on. He then reveals that the Inquisitor was carrying out a plan to use the Scourge to create a Warp gate and launch a Chaos invasion. The gate, however, is not yet large enough for a space fleet. Titus, still suffering from the psychic attack, tries to grab the Power Source during Nemeroth's speech, but the Chaos Lord takes note and redoubles his attack, calling Titus a "clever fool" (likely because Titus is still "a slave of the False Emperor"). Nemeroth notes that Titus seems somehow resistant to his powers and contact with the Warp, as Drogan had also noted previously. He also reveals that the real Drogan has been dead for a while, and the "Drogan" the Space Marines had been helping was a "puppet" animated by sorcerous means. Suddenly Grimskull reappears and promptly attacks Nemeroth, who grapples with him. The Chaos Lord manages to push the Warboss over a railing again, but Grimskull grabs him and both fall over the edge, leaving Titus with the Power Source and free to make his escape. Nemeroth next appears during Chapter 14, after Titus has used the Power Source to supercharge the Invictus and fire at the Orbital Spire in an attempt to close the Warp gate. Titus gives the Power Source to Sidonus and tells him to make for a nearby landing pad, then deliver the device to the Fury of Descent, while Titus goes off to hunt some traitors. After some fighting to distract the Chaos forces, Titus himself arrives at the same landing pad to find Sidonus defending himself. Before Titus can intervene, Nemeroth appears behind Sidonus and impales him with his Lightning Claws, retrieving the Power Source. Nemeroth incapacitates Titus again with his psychic powers and lets it slip that the Power Source is "a gift from the Chaos Gods" and that it will allow him to ascend into a Daemon Prince. He then comments again on Titus' peculiar Warp resistance, which he thinks must be explained by a connection to the Warp. He asks if Titus will be joining them (the Chaos Space Marines) soon and calls him "brother" before disappearing. Nemeroth's third and final appearance is in Chapter 17, the game's finale. Titus has climbed the Orbital Spire in search for the Chaos Lord and eventually finds him. Nemeroth tries to lure him to Chaos by offering untold power, but Titus flatly refuses. A battle ensues with Nemeroth talking behind a protective barrier while Titus fights several waves of Chaos forces. Finally the barrier falls and Nemeroth steps forward, partially transformed into daemon form and confident in his invulnerability. Titus, however, simply shoulder-charges him off a ledge and both warriors fall off the immensely high Spire. A final fight follows, with Titus chasing Nemeroth in free fall, catching and punching him, then becoming separated again and repeating the sequence. Finally Titus manages to overpower the half-daemon and crushes Nemeroth's head with his hands. Nemeroth's headless body disintegrates, but his voice is heard repeating, "Will you be joining us soon... Brother?" Strategy The battle against Nemeroth consists almost entirely of "Quick Time Events". Watch the bottom of your screen for button prompts, then repeatedly hit those buttons as quickly and rapidly as possible. Trivia *Strangely, despite being a psyker, Nemeroth commands a sizable number of Khorne's Bloodletters, the Chaos god typically seeing psykers as cowards Video Gallery Sm nemeroth appears.jpg|Nemeroth appears through the Warp rift Sm chapter11 nemeroth drain.jpg|Nemeroth "drains" Drogan Nemeroth 01.jpg|Sorcerer powers ChaosLord.jpg|Nemeroth with his Bloodletters Sm chapter11 grimskull nemeroth.jpg|Nemeroth grappling with Grimskull 2011-09-12 00020.jpg|Killing Sidonus Sm power source nemeroth.jpg|Nemeroth with the Power Source DemonForm.jpg|Nemeroth in his half-daemon form Sm nemeroth daemon face.jpg|Nemeroth's daemon face Sm nemeroth death 1.jpg|Titus crushing Nemeroth's head Sm nemeroth death 2.jpg|Nemeroth's daemon form disintegrates Category:Chaos Category:Characters Category:Campaign enemies